The Teenage Years
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: Miley is in high school. She's sixteen and is going out with Jake. Secrets are revealed, mistakes are made, and questions are asked...Check it out! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Hannah Montana story. This is Miley's POV. I've never written a fanfic in first person before, so this will be interesting. Oh, Miley's in high school. She's sixteen. She's going out with Jake and he doesn't know she's Hannah.**

**Disclaimer: I own 2 Hannah Montana CDs, a Hannah Montana DVD, a bunch of episodes on my DVR, and three episodes that I bought on iTunes, but unfortunately, they weren't selling the rights on iTunes. Darn.**

I sat at my desk doodling on my binder. It was Friday, and I was in history class. I've got one word to describe it: _boring._ I hate history, and my teacher, Mr. Vacca, didn't make it any better. The only thing that's interesting about him is that his last name _completely _describes him; it means cow.

Thinking about that, I giggled. I always seem to be invisible in this class, but it just happens that Mr. Cow heard me. "Is there something funny, Miley? Would you like to share it with the rest of the class?"

I suddenly turned a bright red color. "No, Mr. Cow—er Mr. Vacca," I replied.

"Excuse me, what did you call me? It sounded like you called me Mr. Cow. I think this kind of disrespect earns you a trip to the principal's office. Now, Miss Stewart," he said handing me a piece of paper.

I grabbed my bag and shamefully made my way to the principal's office. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed Jake.

"Miley, what are you doing in the halls during class?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm on my way back from the bathroom. You?"

"I'm on my way to the principal's office," Miley said.

"You? Miss Miley Never-Does-Anything-Wrong? What did you do?" Jake said, completely shocked, although acting a little over the top.

"I accidentally called Mr. Vacca Mr. Cow."

"Nice," Jake said with a smirk.

"Well, his last name does mean cow!"

"It suits him well."

"That's what I was thinking, then I giggled, and then for the first time in six months, he noticed me. That's when I called him Mr. Cow."

"Well, good luck with the principal. If I had one with me, I'd give you an autographed picture of me to give to him, just like in eighth grade," Jake said, pinning me up against a locker and kissing me.

"Yeah, I remember that one. I ripped it up as soon as I got out the door!" Miley said with a smile.

Jake feigned hurt. "How could you do that to me, Miley? I was only trying to help!"

"I just thought I'd give you a taste of your own zombie-slaying medicine," I said, kissing him once more. "You've got to get back to class before you get in trouble and I have to go see the principal."

"Okay, see you later," Jake said, walking away after kissing me again.

"Bye!"

**A/N: I hate history. BTW, I actually searched to find a good last name for this teacher. I wanted it to be Italian, and then I saw this last name, and this first chapter just came to me. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys! Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! I'm pretty dang proud of it! Just so you know, I have already written and typed all the way through chapter 5. Oh, you guys should join MileyWorld! I just did, and I love it:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I wish I did, but a girl can only dream!**

I wish Jake had an autographed picture for me to give to the principal. Maybe then she'd be a little more lenient.

I got detention for two weeks, starting Monday! I'm not gonna have much time to get ready to go to my Hannah concerts. My dad's gonna be pissed. So on top of all this, I'm going to be grounded! I won't have any time to see Jake except at school and my concerts, which he's almost always at, but he still doesn't know I'm Hannah.

I know, I know! He's been my boyfriend for almost two years now and I still haven't told him. But these kinds of things don't really come up in conversation that easily.

_So, got any famous alter-egos I should know about?_

Yeah, right. I wish. That would make it so much easier.

History was my last class, and since when I left the principal's office there was only about five minutes left in class, I just went to my locker to grab all of my stuff.

When I had everything, I went to Jake's classroom and stood outside the door. For the three minutes before class was over, I leaned against the wall thinking about how I maybe could tell Jake my secret and how he'd react. None of them seemed like they'd work. Maybe I'll hold off on telling him for a while longer.

Just as I decided that, the bell rang and kids poured out of the classrooms. I smiled when I saw Jake. He didn't notice me until I grabbed his arm, pulled him aside, and kissed him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jake asked, giving me another kiss.

"After I got done with the principal, I only had, like, five minutes, so I just got my stuff and came over here," I explained.

"Oh, yeah, so how'd it go?"

"Detention for 2 weeks starting Monday."

"That sucks. Maybe to cheer you up, we can go to a Hannah Montana concert tonight." I inwardly flinched. This wasn't the first time he'd asked me to a Hannah concert.

"I can't. I'm going to see a movie with Lilly tonight," I lied.

"How come you are always doing something with Lilly when I want to take you to see Hannah Montana?" This was a new question. Dang it! I'm stuck in a corner!

"I am? Really? I hadn't noticed."

"So Oliver's a free man tonight then?" Oliver and Lilly had been going out for about a year and a half now and were practically inseparable, except for when I stole Lilly for something Hannah related.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe he'd want to go with me." Oliver wasn't in love with Hannah anymore, but he still liked her music, especially since he knew she is me. He just hasn't been to any concerts in a while. I thought it was a great idea, but I was still gonna tease Jake about it.

"Oh, you're gonna go on a man date? How cute!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's go find Lilly and Oliver so I can ask."

After Jake went to his locker, we went to find Lilly and Oliver. We found them making out by Lilly's locker.

"Hey, guys. You aren't too busy to talk to us, are you?" I asked.

Lilly giggled. How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Not long. Hey, Oliver, do you want to go to a Hannah Montana concert with me tonight?"

"That'd be cool, dude!" Oliver said.

"Is this like a man date?" Lilly asked.

"That's what I said!"

"Okay, you better stop or I'm gonna make you two walk home in the rain!" Jake said. Every day he drove us all home. He was the only one with a car. Sad, huh? Hannah Montana doesn't even have a car. I think it's because I barely passed my driver's test and my dad thinks I'm gonna crash my car as soon as I get it. Psh.

"Fine, we'll be nice!" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize – cuz somehow I knew  
That there was - more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true_

_  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you - you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes _

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One in a Million was my last song tonight. After I was done I exited the stage the signed autographs. When I was done with autographs, I heard a knock on my dressing room door. Lilly and I opened it to see Jake and Oliver.

"Oh, hi, Jake! Who's you're friend?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know who it was.

"This is my pal Oliver."

"Nice to meet you, Hannah! I'm a big fan," Oliver said. I must admit, he's a pretty good actor to pretend he didn't know me. He could give Jake a run for his money.

"Well, Oliver, this is my friend Lola. Jake, you remember her, right?"

"Ah, yes. You're home schooled. In Canada. Where the moose are, right?" Jake said as Oliver chuckled and waved to "Lola".

"That's right!"

"Hey, do you two think Hannah and I can have a moment alone?" Jake asked. "Lola" and Oliver nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Home schooled in Canada where the moose are?" Oliver asked.

"Shut up, you donut," Lilly said, kissing Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Jake, what did you want to talk about?"

"I loved that song 'One in a Million.'"

"Thanks, Jake, but why couldn't you say that—" Suddenly Jake's lips crashed on to mine. It was so good, yet my heart was breaking inside because he wasn't kissing Miley, he was kissing on Hannah Montana.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I don't want to post more than one chapter a day, but I have up to chapter 5 written, so don't worry, it'll be quick updates. Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

I pulled away. "Jake, what are you doing? Don't you have a girlfriend?" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Yeah, I do. And I just kissed her," Jake said.

How dare he—wait, what did he just say? "Excuse me?"

"I said, I just kissed her, Hannah. Or should I say Miley?"

"I—Wha—Um, how did you know?" I asked.

"I've been dating you for almost two years, so I see you face all the time. Plus, I've talked to both 'Miley' and 'Hannah' so I've heard you voice. I just pieced it together," Jake said, his egotistical side coming out, proud that he figured it out.

"How long have you known?"

"Since your second to last concert, so about 2 weeks. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to lose you," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Miley, you know I'd never leave you! I love you." Just then Oliver and Lola walked in.

"Oh, my God, Hannah; what's going on?" Lilly asked. "Did he just call you—"

"Lilly, I know that Hannah is really Miley. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Oh." I smiled because I knew that I wouldn't have to hide anything from Jake again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miles, Jackson and I are leaving for the monster truck rally now. We'll be home in about four hours," my dad said the next night.

"Okay, bye, Daddy," I called.

Jake was over and we were just hanging out. We decided to go upstairs in my room to watch a movie.

"Y'know, I'm really glad you know my secret."

"Me too," he said, kissing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We never did watch the movie. I woke up about three hours later and saw Jake lying next to me in my bed. Then I heard the front door open downstairs and heard my dad and Jackson's voices.

"Jake, you have to get up!" I whispered in a panicked voice.

"Hm…why?" Jake mumbled.

"My dad and Jackson are home!" I said, throwing him his clothes. That woke him up because he quickly put them on kissed me and climbed out the window. Thank God for Jake that I have a fire escape ladder for him to climb down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day we were at the beach with Lilly and Oliver when Lilly pulled me aside.

"Hey, what's up with you today?" Lilly asked. "You seem extra happy."

"I do?"

"Yes, now spill!" I dragged Lilly away from Rico's where my brother was working.

"Last night…I slept with Jake."

"You WHAT?!" Lilly screamed.

"Shh!"

"Sorry. You what?" Lilly whispered.

"We went up to my room to watch a movie, but then we started talking about him finally knowing my secret, which led to making out, and so on. Then a few hours later, I heard my dad and Jackson getting home from the monster truck rally and so Jake climbed out the window."

"Oh, my God!" Lilly squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lil."

We headed back to the guys who were getting ready to jump in the water. Lilly and I soon joined them.

After we were done at the beach we all went to get some pizza then went home. It was really fun and I felt closer to Jake than ever.

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like it??? I am quite proud of it, except for the very end (the last 2 lines). Please, please review, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't really feel like writing about the detention and stuff, so I skipped ahead a bit. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this last time. I. Don't. Own. Hannah Montana. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**3 Weeks Later**

Not good. This is not good. This is really, really bad.

I have been puking for almost a week straight. It hit me this morning what it could be. So I walked down to the drugstore, bought what I needed, earning some disapproving looks, and came home, with it hidden in my purse.

Now I'm sitting in my bathroom waiting for the timer to go off, hoping it turns blue.

Ding! Time's up. Now I have to look.

Pink. Crap. I started crying. I'm dead. My life is over. My career is over.

I'm pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting here at the ice cream shop waiting for Jake. I'm really nervous. What if he says her wants nothing to do with me and the baby? I don't know if I could survive that kind of heartbreak. Not now.

"Hey, Miley. What's up?" I looked up to see Jake.

"Hey, Jake. Sit down," I said.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, tell me."

"It's big. Like life-changing big."

"Miley, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Long pause.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," I stated once again.

"You're pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy. I'm gonna have a little baby. With you." A huge smile spread across is face.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"This is great. We're having a baby!"

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna be so great when you're dead," I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I mean that I have a protective dad and a protective older brother who are going to kill you when they find out."

"You're right. That doesn't sound too great."

"Y'know what else isn't great? I won't be able to perform anymore. Plus, when they find out Hannah Montana's pregnant, I'm gonna lose a bunch of my fans. Oh, and just imagine what the press think when they find out Jake Ryan is going to be a teenage father. Does that sound great?"

"No. Not great," Jake replied.

"So…when do you want to die?"

"Huh?"

"When do you want to tell my dad the 'great' news?"

"Oh. How about now?" Jake suggested.

"Now?" I squeaked. "It was hard enough telling you, but now you want me to tell my dad all in the same day?"

"If you don't want to, that's okay. I just think it would be easier to get it all out at one time."

"You're right. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say? I think I must've heard wrong."

"You didn't hear wrong, Daddy. I'm pregnant." I stared at my feet, not wanting to look at my dad's face, which I'm sure was plastered with disappointment.

"I'm sorry to hear the. I thought you two were responsible enough to not let something like this happen. Miley, have you thought of what you're going to do about school and Hannah?"

"Not yet, Daddy."

"Just to be clear: you are keeping the baby, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. This is my child, and I'm never going to leave it," I said, completely sure.

"What about you, Jake?" my dad asked. "You aren't planning on leaving my daughter and grandchild, are you?"

"No, sir. I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"You better be," my dad said sternly.

"Don't worry, Sir."

"Okay. Well, I am still disappointed you two let this happen, but I'm glad that you are both are taking responsibility."

"So, you're not going to kill Jake?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, Bud, I'm not."

"Thanks, Daddy," I said, giving him a hug.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Did you expect it? Were you shocked by it? I wanna know! Please, please review!!! BTW, didn't you just love the line "So...when do you want to die?" I personally did! Ok, so I'm gonna post again today probably since I forgot to yesterday. So, you're lucky!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big fight in this one. And at the end there's some good Miley/Lilly BFF time. I hope you like it. :D Okay, so like I said, I'm posting a second chapter for today. Here you go:D**

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly is when I own Hannah Montana.**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Miley Stewart, will you marry me?'"

"Jake—I—don't you think we're a little young?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, well we're a little young to be having a baby, but we're doing that!" Jake replied.

"Jake, be honest: Is the only reason you proposed because I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, but—"

"That's what I thought."

"No, but Miley. I love you. I think we could make this last, even if we are only sixteen."

"Jake, how could we possibly make this last? Young marriages almost never last!" I exclaimed.

"I wanna make this work for the baby!"

"But what about us? I want the baby to have a great life, too, but don't you think it would be harder if we were together and then broke up than if we were never together at all?"

"But we won't break up!"

"You can't promise that, Jake!" I yelled. "You don't know that we'll always be together. One day you might get a movie offer and then just go off and leave me! It wouldn't be the first time, and I don't want that to happen to my kid!"

"If it means keeping you, I'll give up my career! I'll do anything to keep you in my life, Miley, because you are my life," Jake retorted.

"Then how are we going to support ourselves? My dad surely isn't going to be supporting me after the baby comes and my career as Hannah is down the drain now. I'll probably never perform again because of this, and you want to give up your career as well?"

"Miley, we'll find a way to work this out! All I know is that I love you, and I'd do anything for you and now for our baby. Please just consider this," Jake said, ending in an almost-whisper.

"Okay, Jake, I'll think about it. But I promise nothing."

"As long as I know you're not saying no, that's good enough for me for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about what Jake said while we watched MTV when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. I knew it would be Lilly and Oliver. I was going to tell them now.

"Hey, guys. Come on in. You might want to sit down."

"So this is big, isn't it? You want us to sit down," Lilly said, panicking. "You're dying, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not dying." I looked at Jake, who nodded. "Definitely not dying. Not literally, at least. Okay, here it is: I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?! I'm gonna kill you, Zombie boy!" The voice I heard wasn't Lilly's or Oliver's. It was Jackson. I had been putting off on telling him. So much for that.

"Jackson! It's not his fault!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Jackson, it takes two to tango!" I yelled at him.

"Miley, ew, I don't want to hear about you and Zombie boy. Y'know, I can't believe you did this, Miles! I thought you were different from all the other girls!" Jackson yelled.

"Nobody's perfect, Jackson," I mumbled, tears running down my face. I had managed to disappoint all of the people I love all in one fell swoop. I ran up to my room, climbed onto my bed, and cried.

I heard a knock at my door. "Go away," I mumbled. Silence.

Then after about fifteen seconds, I heard voices saying, "I should go in. She's my girlfriend."

"No, I should. She's my best friend. Plus, she needs a woman to talk to."

"I still think—"

"I want Lilly to come in," I said. The door opened and Lilly walked in and sat on my bed.

"How you doing, Miley?" Lilly asked me.

"Not good. I'm sixteen and pregnant for God's sake." I turned my head to look at her. I saw the look in her eyes and said, "Go ahead. Ask questions."

"Um…when?" she asked.

"We only did it once since I was grounded right after that for two weeks and then I was sick all this week, so it was right after he found out I was Hannah Montana."

"Oh. So what are you gonna do about Hannah?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'd have a concert right before I start showing, telling everybody I'm pregnant and telling them I'm Miley."

"Do you think that's such a good idea. Do you really want fans bombarding you when you're pregnant?"

"What fans? They're all gonna hate me when they find out!"

"That's not true, but there are also the paparazzi," Lilly said.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm gonna do about anything! I don't know if I'm gonna marry Jake! I'm only sixteen! Why is everything being thrown at me? Why did it have to be me. We only did it once and we were safe! It's not fair!" I yelled. Lilly looked shocked.

"I don't know, Miley. Sometimes God just likes to screw with us, I guess," Lilly said, giving me a huge hug. I'm so lucky to have her as a friend. "So, what did you say about marrying Jake?"

"Jake asked me to marry him, and I don't know what to do. I mean, we're so young and I'm afraid that it won't last and he's only doing it because of the baby!"

"You love him, don't you Miley?" I nodded. "Did you ever picture yourself in the future with Jake before this happened?" I nodded again. "Do you know that Jake loves you more than anything else?" Once again I nodded. "Now do you know?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Lilly. You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you…So, how mad is Jackson?"

"Oh, he's pisses. He stormed out as soon as you came up here." I frowned.

"And Oliver?"

"He's surprised. Although I think he's relieved that it's you, not me," Lilly said.

"Wait, why would it be you? Did you? With Oliver? When?"

"Last Saturday."

"Oh, my God! Lilly, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you were grounded and then every time I tried to tell you, you ran off to throw up," Lilly said, shrugging it off.

"Lilly, I'm sorry! If I would've known—"

"What? You'd not go to the bathroom and end up throwing up on my shoes while I told you? No, I think its better this way!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Do you want to spend the night, Lil?" She nodded and I smiled. I'm really glad I have such a good friend to talk to.

**A/N: So I hope you like this chapter! Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I'm to the point where I no longer have chapters prewritten, but I'll still be updating…I have an idea for this story and even a sequel, which originally I wasn't planning to do, but now I got this one little piece of idea and I have to use it. Well, anyway, here's chapter 6! Oh, and I'm not sure, but I think it's pretty long, the longest one yet, I think. Oh, and no offence meant to HSM lovers, I just really hate it…But I hope that doesn't effect your decision to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: You actually think I own Hannah Montana? Wow, you're funny! You should be like a comedian or something! Oh, and I don't own HSM or Gilmore Girls either, you silly goose!**

I'm really glad Lilly spent the night. It gave us a chance to talk. We talked about an array of stuff, from movies that were out, to Lilly and Oliver, to me, Jake, and the baby.

One specific topic we stumbled upon was "High School Musical 3", which was coming out soon.

"I mean the first one was bad enough, then they go and make a second one, and now a third?" Lilly ranted.

"I know! I mean, how long can this obsession last? The songs are crap, not to mention it's a little weird that _everybody_ starts to sing and dance at the same time and they all know the words and dance moves! Cuz _that_ really happens!" I continued.

"Yeah, plus all the actors are getting old. Ashley Tisdale is like 24 and Zac Efron is like 21! Next thing you know it'll be something even more stupid, like "University Musical!"

"Totally. And the first one came out like four years ago, so all the kids who liked it before are probably way to old to like it now, and the ones that are a normal age to like it were probably too young to see the first one! This love for High School Musical can't go one forever, and I, for one, hope it ends SOON!"

Lilly nodded.

"Okay, I'm tired of talking about High School Musical. Let's talk about something else…What do you want to talk about? I asked.

"I dunno," Lilly said. There was a long patch of silence.

"I want to tell the press and everybody else that I'm Hannah."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I think it would just be easier. I'm going to tell them that I'm Hannah and that I'm pregnant, and I don't care how they take it." I took a deep breath. "I don't even really care if I lose a bunch of fans. True fans will stay loyal. And I just want to do what's best for my baby, and I think this is it."

"You seem pretty sure, and if that's what you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent," Lilly said, hugging me. Then Lilly yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. "It's 1:58," I said. "Are you tired? Because we can go to bed if you want."

"Only if you want to," Lilly replied.

"It's cool with me," I responded, so we turned off the lights and laid down.

After lying for ten minutes, I could hear Lilly's soft snore, and I giggled when I heard her said, "Ooh, Oliver, have you been working out?"

I knew I wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, and it wasn't because Lilly was snoring or talking in her sleep. I was busy thinking about my baby.

_I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I hope it's a girl! I've always wanted a little girl. I hope she has Jake's hair, with my curls, and my eyes._

_What should I name the baby? I like the names Daniella, Chelsea, Lorelai, Leslie, Tory, Riley, and Hannah for a girl. And for a boys I like Cody, Tyler, Ryan, (if only that weren't Jake's last name!), Dylan, Kyle (man, all of these boys' names have a 'y' in them! Weird!), Landon, Evan, and Marcus. So that's seven girl names and seven boy names (not counting Ryan, since that's out of the question._

_I wonder if Jake has any names he likes. _

_I wonder if I'll be a good mom. I hope me and my kid have a good relationship, like on Gilmore Girls…I love that show, though I never thought I'd end up like Lorelai. Although, unlike Lorelai, I'll have Jake, and I'm gonna marry him, which Lorelai didn't do with Chris._

_She said no to marrying Chris for the same reasons I said no to Jake at first. I still haven't told Jake that I've reconsidered and decided to marry him. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. I can't wait. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly left and hour ago, and now I'm just about to leave to got have lunch with Jake on the beach. But we're definitely not having lunch at Rico's because Jackson's pissed with me and Jake, and hasn't said a word to me since last night. I did hear him talking to my dad last night.

**Flashback**

"**Dad, Miley is pregnant!" Jackson scream.**

"**I know, son."**

"**You know, and yet Zombie Boy is still alive?"**

"**Yes. They really seem to be taking responsibility for their actions."**

"**And that's enough for you?" Jackson exploded. **

"**Yes, it is. I trust her."**

"**Look what happened last time you trusted her. You left her alone with Zombie Boy and she got herself pregnant!"**

"**That's enough, son! I know you're disappointed, I was too, but it's too late. What's done is done. Now go to bed," my dad finished.**

**End flashback**

I arrived at the place where I was meeting Jake. In my purse I had two pads of paper. I wanted to discuss names. I know it's early, but it's, like, the best part!

I saw Jake already seated at a table and walked over to him. "Hey, Jake," I said, kissing him.

"Hey, Miley. I already ordered you a strawberry lemonade because I know you love them and it's one of the few things without caffeine," Jake explained. _Aw, how sweet._

"So, Jake, I wanna talk about name. What do you think?"

"Isn't it a tad early?"

"Yeah, but it'll be fun."

"Okay." I handed Jake one pad of paper and put the other one in front of me, giving each of us a pen.

"Okay, right down at least five names you like for each gender, and then we'll go ever them together."

"You make this sound like a test."

"Just do it."

I wrote down my list of names.

Girls

Daniella

Chelsea

Lorelai

Leslie

Tory

Riley

Hannah

Boys

Cody

Tyler

Dylan

Kyle

Landon

Evan

Marcus

I left out Ryan since it was pointless. Jake as still working on his list, so I sipped my drink as I waited. A few minutes later he was done.

"Okay, now we trade lists."

I looked at Jake's messy writing sprawled across the page.

Boys

Jake (of course that's at the top!)

Brian

Todd

Matthew

Gregory

Russell

Girls

Miley (once again, aw!)

Christina

Kylie

Cheyenne

Tessa

After I was done, I looked up and saw Jake was done reading too.

"Next, you tell me the names you definitely don't like, and I'll do the same."

"Okay, I don't like Chelsea, Lorelai, Kyle, or Tyler. Your turn."

"I don't like Christina, Cheyenne, Todd, and there's no way I'm giving you the ego-boost of naming our kid after you, so Jake is out. Now tell me the one of each gender you like the most."

"I like Riley and Landon. And you?" Jake responded.

"Kylie and Russell. And your two next favorites?"

"Daniella and Evan."

"Tessa and Brian," I said. "Okay, now I'm going to tell you the combinations I like. For a girl, I like Riley Daniella then Tessa Hannah. For a boy I like Landon Russell then Brian Evan. What do you think?"

"Those all sound great, especially Riley Daniella and Landon Russell. I think those should be our final choices."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. That was _way_ easier than I expected.

"So would it be Stewart or Ryan?" Jake asked.

"Ryan. Definitely Ryan." Jake smiled. "And you know, I wouldn't mind being Miley Ryan, either."

"Really? Does that mean you'll marry me?" he said, his smile growing by the second.

"Yes, Jake. I'll marry you."

**A/N: It was 1,406 words! That's the longest yet:D Well, technically 1,276, but whatever! I hope you guys liked it! I know it's early for names, but like Miley said, it's like the best part! I love thinking of names:D Okay, well, please review guys! I would really appreciate it:D I edited it cuz I forgot to put in Landon Russell for name combinations. Jake mentions it, but Miley was supposed to say it first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote two chapters last night, they're both quite short, so I'm going to post both today. I also have the entire story planned out as well as the entire sequel, which I did last night. I think there will be about 13 chapters, and I'll probably be finished by next weekend. I want to start the sequel before I got to Disneyland (on the 1****st****) and then camp the day after I get back. After camp I only have one more week before school starts. Anyway, hope you like these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Just get it through your thick skulls that I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! Okay?**

**3 Months Later**

I'm about 4 months along, now, and I'm starting to show. Tonight's my last concert in maybe forever. I asked that it be televised live.

Tonight I'm telling them that Hannah Montana is really just Miley Stewart, your average high school student, who also happens to be pregnant and engaged to Jake Ryan.

First I'm gonna perform. Then I'm gonna tell them I'm really Miley Stewart. Then Jake's gonna come out and we're gonna tell them I'm pregnant and that we're engaged. It's gonna be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finished off "The Best of Both Worlds", which I thought was a good one to end on, all things considered, and then began to talk into the microphone.

"Hey, guys, I'm sure you all know tonight's a big night, but you don't know why. I'm gonna tell you a few things right now, and they may shock you.

"When I decided that I wanted to perform, I was ecstatic. However, my daddy didn't want me to get lost in the egos and such of Hollywood. We decided it would be best if we kept my identity a secret.

"You're probably wondering, 'How can you keep your identity a secret and be famous at the same time?' We were wondering the same thing. We finally figured that we could create an alternate persona for me to perform as, and Hannah Montana was born." Confusion and shock swept through the crowd. "I, Hannah Montana, am really just a regular girl." I pulled off my wig. "I'm really Miley Stewart." Gasps were heard and chaos broke out.

"Wait, there's more!" I said. I looked over to the side of the stage where Jake stood and nodded. He walked over to where I stood, now as Miley. "You may know me, Miley Stewart, as Jake Ryan's girlfriend. Well, we have something to tell you about us." I paused, looked at Jake, who placed his hand on my back and rubbed it lightly, and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and Jake and I are getting married. I won't be performing for a while, and I may never come back out, so I would like to thank you all for everything you've helped me achieve. I couldn't have come this far without you."

**A/N: So, like I said, it's short, I know…That's why I'm posting another chapter. That one's pretty short too. But don't worry, I'll update again soon! Just please, please review! I only got one for the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it:D**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck…I don't own HM.**

"What do you think of this on?" Jake asked.

"Too sunny," I replied. "I'll have to wake up at like 6:30 every morning."

Jake and I were looking for an apartment.

"The last one was too dark, and now this one's too sunny?"

"Yes, we just need to find a media. Come on, let's go to another."

"You do know we can put up curtains, right? That'll make it less sunny," Jake said to me.

I burst into tears. "Do you want to make me unhappy? Cuz it sure seems like it!" I was 5 months pregnant, and I guess that's when you become an emotional wreck.

"This place is way too sunny! Let's go somewhere else!" Jake said. He was pretty good at dealing with my mood swings.

The next place we went was perfect. It was along the beach and this particular one had a window on the west side, so you could see a beautiful sunset on the beach. It also meant that you couldn't really see the sun as it was rising, but there was enough light. There were two fairly big bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I wanted.

I convinced Jake that it was perfect, and we quickly signed the papers. The landlord said we could move in about a week. I can't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**About One Week Later **

We just moved in to our new apartment last night. I love it.

Yesterday I was giddy about the apartment, but today I'm giddy because I have an appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake! Where art thou, Jake?" I sang.

"Here, milady," he replied. "What's got you so excited?"

"We get to find out today if we're having a boy or a girl! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes, I do! When's that?"

"In an hour. So you need to get ready!" I think he just noticed that I was already dressed.

"Oh, I might need some help," he said, faking confusion. I giggled and pulled him into _our_ bedroom to pick out something for him to wear. When I found something, I dressed him like he was four years old.

We ate breakfast in a very silly manner, and then headed to the car. While we drove, I bounced up and down as if I had had 9 things of cotton candy. **(A/N: Anyone see Miley on Jay Leno on Thursday? That's where I got this.)**

We checked in at the desk and then waited for a nurse to call my name. I squealed when one finally did.

I got into my gown and lay down on the bed—Jake sat in the chair—while we waited for the doctor.

Soon the doctor came in. "Hello, My name is Dr. Bosque. You must be Miley and Jake!" We shook hands. "Okay, Miley, I'm going to put this cold gel on your stomach, and we're going to take a look t the baby. Do you two want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Jake and I said at the same time.

"Wow, you two are quite eager. Looks like you're going to have a little girl," Dr. Bosque said. "Congratulations."

_A girl! I wanted a girl. Of course I would've been completely happy with a boy, but a little girl is exactly what I wanted._

I looked at Jake, who was smiling so big. He looked at me and said, "We're going to have a baby girl!"

"I'll leave you two alone. Make sure to schedule and appointment on your way out."

"Can you believe it, Jake? We're going to have a little girl," I said.

"I know! I heard her. This is great. I'm sure she'll be just as beautiful as her mother, too. I love you, Miley."

"I love you, too, Jake."

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm gonna write more tonight, so I'll probably have another chapter up sometime tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, guys…I'm not getting that great of a response from this story…I hate to do this, but I want at least 8 reviews for this chapter before I put up the next chapter, which I already have written…This isn't a terribly long chapter, but it's longer than my last two. In fact, it's about the size of them put together! Well, here it is. **

**Oh, and here's a time line: Chapter 1—March 2009, Chapter 2—March 2009, Chapter 3—March 2009, Chapter 4—April 2009, Chapter 5—April 2009, Chapter 6—April 2009, Chapter 7—July 2009, Chapter 8—July 2009, and Chapter 9—August 2009. I**

**I'll be telling you the month we're in each chapter now. And it usually says how far along Miley is in the chapter. Miley's now 17 since her birthday is in May on the show, or so I assume since "It's a Mannequin's World" premiered in May…so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? Or…uh…chickens, or penguins? No…I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Oh, my God. I am so nervous. Tomorrow is my first day of my junior year of high school. This is really scary for me because it will be the first time I will be in school since I admitted to the world that I'm Hannah Montana and that I'm pregnant.

It's on A.M. and I'm still awake. I really need to go to bed, but I just can't. Jake is lying next to me sleeping silently and peacefully. We've decided to wait until after the baby's born to get married.

It's been about a month, but I still keep forgetting that I don't have to call her "the baby" anymore. Her name is Riley.

Okay, let's try that again.

We've decided to wait until after Riley's born to get married.

Wow, I like the sound of that.

I'm getting impatient waiting to actually meet Riley. I've heard her heartbeat, seen her inside of me, but I want to meet her. I still have almost four months to wait! I'm only 5 ½ months along.

I sighed. I decided that I should try to go to bed. I closed my eyes and fell into restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and I walked into the doors of our high school. Suddenly everybody seemed to look up at us.

I heard people whispering, and I know I heard my name.

One girl came up to me and asked for my autograph. I've gotten asked that several times, but not as much as before when I was Hannah. "Do you want Miley or Hannah's autograph?"

"Uh…I don't care," she said, shaking. I signed it Hannah Montana because that's what I was most used to.

Jake and I went to our lockers and put our stuff away. Then we went to our first class which we had together, English.

Our English teacher made everybody stand up and share a little about ourselves. That was fun! Not.

I don't think the teacher was a fan of Hannah Montana because she didn't seem to know I was pregnant until I stoop up. The desk was hiding my stomach before.

"Okay. Let's see, my name is Miley Stewart, I'm seventeen, and I'm also Hannah Montana," I said, and then sat down.

The teacher stared at me for a few seconds, then shook her head to get out of her trance.

"Okay, uh, next is Jake Ryan," she said.

"As you all know, I'm Jake Ryan. I'm engaged to Miley, and I have been Teen People's Hottie of the Year since 2006." He flashed an award-winning smile before sitting down. The teacher looked confused once again. It was actually kinda funny.

The rest of the day went by fairly easy, although my math class did the same sort of thing.

I survived, though, and there were no too terribly many rude comments about me. I think me being Hannah helped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you want to paint the walls pink?"

"No, too bright, and terribly girly. I was thinking we could do like a mural on the walls. Blue skies, white fluffy clouds, a tree some birds, and little woodland creatures. What do you think?" I said. Jake and I were talking about how to decorate Riley's room.

"Woodland creatures? What is this, Snow White?" He chuckled.

"You know, like cute little squirrels. Come on, it's not that bad!"

"No, it's not. I like the idea. I just thought the wording was a little weird," Jake said.

"So you like the idea?" I smiled.

"Yes, I do. It seems very cute and unique," he said, kissing me.

"So we need to find someone to do the painting because I certainly can't do it!"

"No problem. I think I know someone," Jake replied.

"Really? Who?"

"My aunt. She's an art teacher at UCLA and she's really good. She could probably come do it this weekend. We'd just need to get the paint."

"That sounds perfect, Jake. What's your aunt's name?"

"Jodie Ryan. She's my dad's sister."

"Do you have any cousins?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jodie has a one year old daughter and a four year old son, Macy and Connor."

"Oh, she should bring them when she comes! We can watch them and it'll give us practice!" I said. I was thoroughly excited.

"Okay, I'll call her now."

Jake called his aunt and she agreed to come over this weekend to paint. She also agreed to bring Macy and Connor.

I can't wait! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room turned out great. It looked exactly like I had pictured it.

Watching Macy and Connor wasn't too bad either. I only had a meltdown once.

I was trying to change Macy and Connor wanted me to play a game with him. I told him I was busy and to play with Jake, but he only wanted to play with me and he had a tantrum. Then I couldn't get him to calm down, so I had a meltdown. Oh, yeah, that was fun.

The baby part I was pretty good at though, which is good. I'm going to have a baby a lot sooner than I'm going to have a four year old!

All in all, I think it was a great experience, and like I said before, the room turned out great!

**A/N: So, there's chapter nine…after this there are only four more chapters. I have chapter 10 written already, I just need to type it. No matter what, I am writing a sequel. I took too much time planning it NOT to write a sequel. So, remember guys! Review! I've gotten as many as almost 500 hundred hits in a chapter! Of course, that was the first one, so it's less than that, but it's so easy…**

**JUST REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS GOOD CHAPTER OR SOMETHING! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LONG!**

**Okay, that being said, I'm done:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got 7 reviews, and I think that's all I am gonna get…So this chapter needs 7 reviews before I update chapter 11. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. BTW, I just realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled, so I enabled them. So, sorry if you tried to review but it wouldn't let you. Now you can…hopefully then I can get some more reviews! Please? Oh, and if you read this and you're a member of MileyWorld, let me know that and your screename so I can talk to you on there. I'm MileySmiles06 on there as well. Okay, now the chapter:D It's short, by the way…Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I find it hilarious that you think I own Hannah Montana!**

Sleeping in…I love to sleep in. And now I can do that even more because from now on, I am home schooled. Well, not now on, but for the rest of the school year.

It's October and I'm seven months along. Riley's due in December.

I have two months left still, yet I don't see how there is any way I could possibly get any bigger! I already look like a beached whale.

Jake says I don't look like a whale, that I'm beautiful, but I'm sure he's just saying that.

Do you know what else I love besides sleeping in?

Peanut butter and chocolate frosting sandwiches with cheese, pickles, and mustard. No mayo. Never any mayo…it's too fatty. **(A/N: EEEEWWW! Right? Yeah, I know!)**

I now Jake thinks I'm insane for eating things like that, but it's not my fault! It's Riley's! She's the reason I'm eating all of this weird stuff.

I don't even get why pregnant women eat stuff like that if the kid doesn't eat those kind of weird combinations when it pops out. Where does this palette come from? **(A/N: Something I have wondered.)**

And things that usually are really delicious make me nauseous just to think about sometimes, yet alone smell or even eat!

Like pancakes, for example. God knows that I love pancakes. But you bring a pancake within ten feet of me right now, and you will be cleaning puke off the floor and perhaps your shoes.

Well, anyway, back to being home schooled. Jake's going to go to school until I have Riley, but then he's going to be home schooled with me the rest of the year. That way we can take care of Riley together.

We haven't quite decided what we're going to do with Riley when we go back for senior year, but that's a long way away.

Jackson still has only spoken about a total of ten words to me since he found out I was pregnant. He's going to college now in New York, so I don't see him much anyway. I hear he loves his school, but I don't hear it from him. I only hear through Dad.

I wish Jackson would just get over it. I know I made a mistake, but it's been seven months. I know we fought before, but he is my brother and I love him. I miss talking to him.

I just hope he forgives me eventually.

**A/N: Okay, I've changed my mind…It's a short chapter, so only 5 reviews. Okay? Yeah, well this chapter was just kinda to let you know about the school situation. I'd rather write it in the story than just tell you. Okay, well I gotta work on writing the next chapter…you won't want to miss it:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I asked for 5 and I got 8!!! That made my day! Okay, well here's the next chapter! It's a big one!**

**1 month later—November '09, 8 months along.**

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We're having a huge gathering at my dad's house. All our family from Tennessee (including Luann, unfortunately) is in town. Jackson's here too, but he has only muttered one word in my presence: Hey.

He is still mad at me obviously. Maybe a nice dinner with our extremely unconventional family will get him to forgive me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gathering has begun. One of the first ones there, besides me, Jake, and Jackson, was my Aunt Dolly.

"Miley! How are you doing?" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Now can I meet the boy who turned my niece into a human beach ball?"

"Thanks a lot, Aunt Dolly. Yeah, he's right over there. Jake, come here." He obeyed, knowing better than to refuse to me. "Jake, this is my Aunt Dolly. Aunt Dolly, this is Jake Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, uh, Aunt Dolly," Jake said awkwardly.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well! You know, I loved you as that Zombie Slayer!" Aunt Dolly exclaimed before doing an impression of his famous line.

"Please, Aunt Dolly, don't feed his ego!" I smiled.

"So, Miley, do you guys know what you are having?"

"We're gonna have a girl and we're going to name her Riley Daniella Ryan," I said.

"Riley Ryan; I like that. When is she due?"

"In about a month. Just before Christmas, the 21st.

"Just in time to celebrate a first Christmas." Aunt Dolly smiled and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go talk to your daddy."

"Okay," I said and she walked away.

"Whoa, there's some girl here who looks just like you but more Southern! Do you have a twin you didn't tell me about?" Jake said.

"Darn it! That's my cousin Luann! Hide me! She hates me. Last time she was here she nearly blew my Hannah secret and when we were six, she pushed me down a well!"

"Aw, if it isn't little Miss Miley! And she's tryna hide from me too!" Darn it! She found me!

"What do you want, Luann?" I asked.

"I just wanted to come say howdy to me dear cousin!"

"Suuure. I'm leaving," I said, grabbing Jake's hand and walking away. "Come one, Jake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting at a huge plastic table my dad set up in the living room eating Thanksgiving dinner. Luann was staring at me with an evil-looking smirk and I was glaring at her.

Suddenly I felt Riley kick hard. It was kinda painful, but I just ignored it. She had been kicking very hard today! About five minutes later I felt it again, but it was more painful. "Ow," I said quietly.

Jake looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Riley just kicked really hard," I said, shaking it off.

"Dad, this green bean casserole is really—" All of the sudden I felt a shooting pain and I grabbed my stomach.

"Miles? You alright?"

I winced. "Yeah, yeah, I'm—OW!" I screamed.

"I think she's in labor!" my dad yelled. I looked to my left where Jake was and saw that he was practically hyperventilating.

"Dad, go start the car! I'll bring her out!" It was Jackson. I would've been thoroughly surprised if I wasn't in so much pain.

"This can't be happening! She's not due for a month! It's too early!'

"The baby's going to be fine." Jackson grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my chair. He led me out the door and toward the car. Jake was walking behind me slowly while breathing very quickly.

"Listen, Miles, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I promise I'm over it now. I'm going to be an uncle!" Jackson said.

"Riley's going to be a lucky girl to have an uncle as sweet as you," I said through the pain.

"So it's a girl?" I nodded. We got to the car and he climbed into the back seat with me. Jake slowly approached the front passenger seat.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa," my dad said, driving away.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," I said. The contraction had ended, so the pain had subsided for the time being.

When we arrived at the hospital, we went quickly to the desk.

"My sister's in labor," Jackson said.

"One moment please, Sir," the lady at the desk said.

"I don't have a moment! She's in labor now!"

"Her name?"

"Miley Stewart." The lady gave Jackson some papers to fill out, which he gave to my dad ad Jake and I went with the nurse to my room.

As the nurse wheeled me along, another contraction hit. Man, this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I have the next chapter and the final chapter written, so they should be up soon! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a few hours. So, now there are only 2 chapters left. Please review! No quota today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter…Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer last time I think…Anyway, hope this isn't too graphic for you…it didn't seem that graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Hannah Montana when the Boston Red Sox win the SuperBowl.**

"Ah!" I screamed. This was my second contraction in less than three minutes!

The nurse checked me out and said, "She's fully dilated. It's time for this baby to be born."

They wheeled me off to a delivery room. By this time, Jake had calmed down and was actually able to breathe. Right now he was walking beside me holding my hand.

When we got into the delivery room, the contraction started to escalade in pain. I squeezed Jake's hand and yelled, "You did this to me!"

Jake just patted the back of my hand and said encouraging words to me.

"Push!" I heard, so I did so.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, squeezing Jake's hand even harder.

They continued to tell me to push, and I did, but when Jake said it, I screamed. "YOU push!" **(A/N: I sorta stole this from "Friends".)**

One push, scream, and broken finger for Jake later I heard wails fill the room, but this time it wasn't me.

"Does Dad want to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked. Jake looked to where our daughter was and nodded.

"Don't give her an outie, please," I said. Jake smiled at me. Once he cut the umbilical cord, the nurses cleaned her up.

When they handed her to me, I smiled bigger than even I had ever smiled. I kissed her head. "Hi, Riley, I'm your mommy! And this is your daddy. We love you very much!"

Even though she was premature, she was pretty big for her age, 5 pounds, 1 ounce, so they said she could go home the next day. I handed her to Jake.

"She's pretty," he said.

"She's perfect," I corrected. **(A/N: Stole that from Gilmore Girls!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, meet your granddaughter, Riley Daniella Ryan." I handed Riley to my dad.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby. Miley, I'm so proud of you for doing this."

"Thanks, daddy."

"Hi, Riley! I'm your grandpa, Robbie Ray. Do you want me to sing a song? Okay. I want my mullet back. My old Camero and my eight track. Fuzzy dice hangin' loose and proud. Lynyrd Skynyrd they're playin' loud. A simple time, that's what I miss. Your mini skirt and your sweet kiss. Only one thing that I miss more than that: I want my mullet back!"

I smiled. It was such a cute sight, and I loved that song, as long as he didn't grow back his mullet. Some things are meant to stay in the past.

Next Riley got handed to Jackson. "Hey there, little girl! I'm your Uncle Jackson…I'm the cool guys. You are so cute! When I have money, I'm going to spoil you so much!"

I laughed. To think of a time when Jackson might actually have money was funny.

Lilly had come when she hear I was in labor, so she was in the room now too. Oliver unfortunately was in Arizona for Thanksgiving, be he heard the news.

So anyway, Lilly got to hold Riley next.

"Hi there Riley! I'm Lilly! You can call me Aunt Lilly. I'll be the one you can come to if you don't want to talk to your parents. I'll also be the one who will teach you how to skateboard, as long as you don't have your mom's coordination. By the way, you're going to be one lucky girl to have these two as your parents! They're so cool. You'll likely end up acting and/or singing! You have a bight future ahead of you, I can tell."

"Lilly, Jake and I want you to be Riley's godmother. And we're going to ask Oliver to be her godfather. So will you?" I said.

"Really? Aw, Miley, I'd love to! This means so much to me!"

"Of course, Lilly; you're like my sister!"

Lilly handed Riley to Jake and then gave me a huge hug.

This is the happiest day of my life.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Kinda short, I know, but the next one is really long! It's also the last chapter! I will be writing a sequel though. It will be called "Raising Riley". I should have it out by Sunday probably!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, now this is the final chapter! This is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter story! Of course, I've only finished one other story that wasn't a oneshot, but I've written about 3. So, here it is…hope you like it. By the way, the disclaimer in the last chapter meant "never" because the Red Sox are baseball and the SuperBowl is football! Lol…Oh, pretend that almost all of "Achy Jakey Heart" happened except for the breakup.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**6 months later—May 2010**

Today is a big day. It is May 23rd, 2010. Today is the day I marry Jake.

I am now 18, a legal adult. Riley is 6 months old, and the cutest thing you've ever seen. Jake is so cute when he's with her. He talks baby talk and makes funny faces to make her smile and giggle.

Just like I was, Riley is a very smiley baby. She is Smiley Riley.

In fact, she is a lot like me. She has my hair color, and it's just beginning to get curly. However, she has Jake's nose and gray-green eyes as opposed to my blue ones.

She is the light of my life, and it's hard to imagine not having her.

Well, the ceremony starts in ten minutes. Then, after that, I'll be Mrs. Miley Ryan. I can't wait.

I am wearing a beautiful long, strapless, white dress and a long veil that covers all of my curly hair.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Miles? It's me. Are you ready?" I hear my dad's ask.

"Yeah, I am," I said, opening the door. My dad took my hand and walked me toward the back door of the church hall.

I heard the traditional music start playing, and my dad and I started walking.

When we got to the end, the reverend said, "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do," my dad said.

The reverend then went on with the ceremony. By the time we got to the vows, tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. Jake and I were planning on reciting our own vows. Jake went first.

"Miley, when I first started in public school in 8th grade, the girls were falling all over me. You were the only one who didn't. That was weird for me. Then I asked you to that dance and you said no, which shocked me. But that just made me like you even more. It seemed like the more you pushed me away, the more I wanted to be with you.

"Then a while later I saw you going out this some other guy, which made me furious! When I found out you were just trying to make me jealous, I was happier than ever. Then we shared our first kiss, which was the best kiss I'd ever experienced.

"I was heartbroken the 6 months I was away from you, and when I came back, it was like before we kissed. You even dumped a smoothie on my head! But I wasn't going to give up. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when you showed up at my premiere.

"I always knew we were meant to be together. Now we have a daughter together and we're about to be married, which is making me the happiest man alive!"

It was my turn.

"When I first met you, I thought you were nothing more than an ego-maniac TV star. But then I saw a side of you that was really sweet. Granted, you were still quite egotistical, but on the inside you were a really great guy who longed to be normal but didn't know how.

"Once I realized this I tried to tell you, but every time something got in the way. I once snuck into the office where you were making a goodbye video for our principal to steal a tape on which I professed my love for you. Then after that, you always seemed to be with someone else.

"When we finally did get together, you told me you were going to Romania to shoot a movie, which tore my heart to shreds.

"When you came back, I was still so heartbroken that I didn't want to take you back. But then when I heard your interview where you confessed you were in love with me, and I knew I had to take you back. I am so glad I did because it brought me a beautiful daughter and more love for a person than I ever thought possible. You are my life, Jake. I love you."

"Do you, Leslie Jacob Ryan, take thee, Miley Ray Stewart, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jake said.

"Do you, Miley Ray Stewart, take thee, Leslie Jacob Ryan, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jake and I leaned into each other and shared a long, passionate kiss. Then Jake scooped me up and carried me down the isle out of the church hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was on the beach behind my dad's house. It was perfect.

"Would the bride and the groom please report to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife?" the DJ said.

Jake and I stood up and walked to the dance floor.

"We now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jake Ryan."

Then the music started playing. Do you know what we chose to be "our song"?

One in a Million by Hannah Montana. Well, I did write it for Jake! **(A/N: Pretend it wasn't a remake and Miley Stewart wrote it.)**

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize – cuz somehow I knew  
That there was - more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

"I love you so much, Jake."

"I love you too, Miley."

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

"The bride and the groom would now like to say if you are in love please join them on the dance floor."

Lilly and Oliver were soon beside us, along with many other couples.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you - you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
I can't believe it - you're one in a million_

"Now it's time for the traditional father-daughter dance."

My dad came up to me and I put my arms around his neck. The DJ started playing and it was the song "Ready, Set, Don't Go."

That's right; my dad made it into a full song and recorded it. It's my favorite song of his now.

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

"Now all fathers and daughters can join Miley and Robbie on the dance floor."

I looked over my dad's shoulder to see Jake standing up holding Riley.

_She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings  
_

He started dancing with her. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I smiled.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go  
_

"I love you, Miles. You'll always be my little girl," my dad said.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go _

"I love you too, daddy."

_Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

**A/N: THE END!!! So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it! The sequel should be up this weekend!!! Please, please, please review!!!**


	14. Sequel and thanks

Okay, everyone! The sequel is now up! It's called "Raising Riley"! Check it out and please review! Now I'd like to thank all my reviewers. First off, my very first reviewer, who also reviewed a few other times:

**wolfwhisperer**

Then my two most loyal reviewers. These two almost ALWAYS reviewed:

**ForbiddenxMelody**

**VMsuperfan** (By the way, I love Veronica Mars)

Now for the rest of you!

**honorchoirsinger**

**sherrie123456**

**AmnerisXX**

**taylorlove01**

**soccersmileyGRL16**

**laughXoutXloud**

**HannahMontanaGilmoreGirlsFan** (Love Gilmore Girls!)

**ino12344321**

**123mileyfan** (see you on MileyWorld!)

**Your The Reason Why I Smile** (see you on MileyWorld!)

**skittlesrocks **

**XxLovelyDeathxX** (They're still together!)

**Cyrus Fan No. 1**

**Lilly**

**LovePink03**

**PolskaPrincessa **

Okay, now go forth and read the sequel:D


End file.
